


[podfic] Imagine Whirled Peas

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [29]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anonymity, Drabble, Environmentalism, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Pick-Up Lines, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: His other pro-tolerance bumper sticker is also condescending.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[podfic] Imagine Whirled Peas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine Whirled Peas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636145) by [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk). 



****

****Title:** [Imagine Whirled Peas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/636145)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/profile)[Punk](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/) **

******Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing:** Rodney McKay/John Sheppard

**Length:** 00:01:28

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/30%20\(SGA\)%20_Imagine%20Whirled%20Peas_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
